the shadow returns
by welcometodalolz
Summary: hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the revision of "the loner in the woods" don't worry your fav characters are all still in this one, along with some of the plot points, but other than that it'll be way different
1. Chapter 1

**DISCONTINUED FOR REBOOT**

 **KEEPING IT FOR ARCHIVE REASONS**

 **HELLO EVERYBODY, welcome to remastered loner in the woods aka the shadow returns. Now be advised, this story will be different, the characters will remain the same, as well as some plot points, but for the most part it will be different. This chapter will actually be an prologue, THATS RIGHT. WE ARE GETTING FANCY (but not really X3) anyways as most prologues do, it shall explain this world and give us a short summary of the events that led up to the point (the present) that the actual story resides in, IS WHAT I WOULD SAY, its actually going to show a somewhat short history of the world, so without further ado, here we go!**

 **Prologue**

 _The ancient world of mingia, created by the gods notch, the master of light, life, and creation, and his brother herobrine, the master of darkness, death, and destruction. The two brothers had lived in the eternal realm of the aether, the origin of all magic and gods, since their spawning, and with them came the world that our story will reside in. Notch and herobrine sat on their thrones looking out over the infinite plains, notch looked over at his brother_

" _herobrine?" herobrine looks over to his brother, raising his eyebrow_

" _ **yes, my dear brother?** "_

" _have you ever thought of creating a realm where we could truly make something unique?"_

" _ **the thought may have crossed my mind once or twice** " _

" _I have been thinking this over for the past few centuries, would you like to hear of this idea I've been milling over?" herobrine smiles at his brother_

" _ **of course I would my brother, tell me this idea** "_

" _mingia"_

" _ **mingia?** "_

" _it's the name of a world where a mortal race could experience its beauty"_

" _ **why would you create a world for mortals** "_

" _why not?"_

" _ **well, the idea of a mortal race is odd, every being within this realm has eternal life, why would you make a race that could die? Why would you want to watch your own creations die?** "_

" _it's not about watching them die, it's about making something that's better than all of this"_

" _ **this is literal paradise, how can a realm where a mortal race would have to survive?** "_

" _unlike us, mortals would live with a purpose. Our lives in this realm, have no purpose, why would we have a purpose in a realm where every being has eternal life, why not make a being with purpose?"_

" _ **so, in short we shall create something far more beautiful than eternal life, due to it has a purpose, and we'll simply watch them live a life with purpose?** "_

" _indeed!"_

" _ **tell me more brother** "_

 _and so with both brothers on the same page, they set out to create the perfect world for a mortal to survive and make the most of their life granted to them. Within a decade they had formed a world perfect for survival. A world where the mortals would need to mine and collect the natural resources placed on the planet, and take those resources to make tools and buildings to survive better, and to fight the monsters that herobrine had added to truly give more of a purpose. Now came the actual mortals themselves, a being able to manipulate the world, with the intellect to do it properly, along with the strength, notch looks at herobrine_

" _they should be modeled after us"_

" _ **isn't the point of this whole endeavor to make beings that aren't like us?** "_

" _herobrine, I meant as in our physical forms, we are able to manipulate the world around us, we have intelligent minds, as well as strength"_

" _ **so, us, as mortals, but not us?** "_

" _exactly brother"_

" _**sounds like a plan then notch, and what shall we do with the spawns and humans that try to over throw us and take over mingia?** "_

" _i shall leave that to you herobrine" and with that in mind, herobrine created the nether, along with demons and devils, to punish any mortal that disobeyed them, for eternity_

 _with the form of mortal chosen, notch and herobrine place the first spawns on the face of mingia, and for the first few days, all seemed well, until the monsters herobrine had created outnumbered the spawns ten to one, causing giant swarms of the beasts, mobbing the poor spawns, hence the universal term of mob for the monsters of mingia. With the next generation of spawns, notch and herobrine had decided that to balance the scales, they would give the spawns a mastery of magic and of physical combat, along with a perfect understanding of the world and all things that could possibly be made within it. This second group flourished for over two hundred years, along with their new generations came an odd variation in the spawns children. This change came in the form that some of these children bonded with mingia itself, causing their bodies to become far stronger than those of the spawns pure children, causing the first non spawn race. Soon, a problem had risen from the depth of mingia, something evil had come from its core, and manifested into a dragon as black as night. This dragon spawned in tall, black, teleporting humanoid figures that had joined with the mobs. At first notch and herobrine had observed the dragon and its beasts, unsure of whether or not they were a threat. When the humans (the children of the spawns) and spawns encountered the beasts, they were shocked by the fact that the tall beings had not attacked. Confused by this the spawns looked up into the beasts eyes', and with that came the fury, the beast lashed out and killed the spawn. The humans and spawns retaliated and eradicated the beast. The dragon, who had stood still the entire time after the spawning of his beasts, let out a mighty roar, ascended to the sky and spat an unholy black fire that killed many spawns and humans. The beasts had all started a unified attack along with their master, killing even more of the spawns and humans._

" _herobrine we must destroy that demon!"_

" _ **indeed** " notch and herobrine went to the surface of mingia to confront the dragon. It was a tense first few moments with the two brothers staring the dragon down, and with a ear drum shattering roar from the dragon the battle of the millennium had begun._

 _Within two weeks the brothers had managed to defeat the dragon, sending him into a small pocket dimension, in neither the aether nor the realm of mingia. Unfortunately the dragons every attack had caused a large area of sandstone like blocks stretching out for more than five hundred blocks, along with these sand stone like blocks came a static like void that surrounded the blocks and spread to the rest of the air_

" _herobrine, it would seem that this dragons actions have left lasting side effects on mingia"_

" _ **what should we do brother?** "_

" _to punish the dragon we shall give him what he gave us" notch drew his hammer of origin and struck the ground, and in an instant the effected areas from the dragon had been sent to the new dimensional plain that the dragon resides in. notch looked at the gaping hole in mingias' surface, and struck the edge with the bottom of his hammer. The hole immediately filled up with the normal substances, erasing any physical evidence, on mingias' surface, that the dragon was there. Notch turned to his brother and then to the remaining spawns and humans, many had survived, and many had perished. The brothers than turned to the beasts the dragon had spawned in, powerful, impervious to arrows, fast, the perfect enemy, in small numbers. While notch and herobrine were checking on the spawns and humans, they heard the word "ender" which meant in the ancient language that the gods and goddesses all knew and had taught the spawns "the end of time". So with that, notch and herobrine named the beasts ender men and women, and the ender dragon._

 _The surviving humans and spawns, continued to live in prosperity and peace, between each other, until about three hundred and twenty four years, when another problem came into play. Mingias' weather was starting to get out of control with the rising cities of the mortals. Some storms were so bad that they destroyed entire villages within days. Herobrine looked at this situation and thought about a solution._

" _ **notch, I may have a solution** "_

" _what is it?"_

" _ **we create minor gods and goddesses to control the elements of mingia so we won't have to worry about it** " notch thinks about this option_

" _well, it would be quite convenient" notch brings out his hammer and swipes it in the air, bringing several humanoid forms up. For an entire month notch and herobrine debated which god and goddess would do what. Arsin the god of fire, heat, and summer, chill the goddess of ice, cold, and winter, autumn, the goddess of the dying, change, and fall, origin the god of new light, bloom, and spring, azure the goddess of the sea along with her brother crimson the god of the land, and sister, swift god of the sky, and reigning over all of the minor gods and goddesses, the goddess known as mother gia, or as the humans and spawns came to call her, mother nature._

 _Notch looks to herobrine_

" _are you happy with the new governing gods and goddesses?" herobrine smiles at his brother_

" _ **I am quite happy with the governors we have made** "_

" _good, I am glad"_

 _about six hundred and seventy two years later, the last spawn died, and with this death came the slowly declining amount of magic and combat masters in later generations of humans, and for the next millennium, the era of true humans flourished. In this era, several variations of humans began, such as the phantom master, a human that has the ability to manipulate a persons shadow, the ariakin, a family of silver haired, blue eyed humans who have managed to retain the mastery of physical combat, the cyre, a race of humans that has kept a large portion of spawn blood, making them far smarter and stronger, the pyrosa, a race of humans that had been created when arsin had a son with a human, and many others._

 _The era of true humans ended with the birth of the first hybrid between mobs and humans, a silverfish hybrid with burning red hair to be exact, and with this hybrid came a huge population explosion of hybrids with every mob. Many humans saw this as a new era of greater prosperity and joy, but the minority saw this as a mockery of mingia, of notch and herobrine, and the council of immortality, the name the humans have the minor gods governing mingia. This group of over a hundred thousand humans named themselves the true mingians and started a campaign to try and erase the hybrids from the land for over two hundred years._

 _\_

 _around the time that the true mingians got violent with their campaign, the large majority of over two million humans had enough of them and banded together and wiped them from the face of mingia, temporarily. For the next one hundred and thirteen years the humans and hybrids lived peacefully together, until the true mingians returned as the order of the council, and waged a bloody war against any nation that opposed them, this went on for twenty years until a young ariakin helped end the war by securing a peace treaty between the order and the rest of mingia._

 _The peace was short lived however, herobrine had been corrupted by the thought that he no longer had a place in mingia, so he brought his demons and devils from the nether and declared war against the whole of mingia. Notch would have stepped in if it weren't for the knights of the aether who stood against herobrine. They challenged herobrine to a special kind of war, one that would be thought within a separate dimension. Herobrine accepted, and for the next four years, the knights, devils, demons, and herobrine fought a bloody battle, ending with a sole surviving knight, the same ariakin that ended the last war. This ariakin snapped herobrine from his madness and saved the world. When they returned herobrine helped the ariakin escape into the woods in relative secret, many humans knew that there was only one survivor and they spread legends of him, they all gave him the name of the shadow_

 **alright so tell me what you all thought of this, I really hope I explained everything well**

 **lolz out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, lolz here, bringing you a new chapter of the shadow returns, this is where we meet the revised zephyr, along with the group we've seen before. There is actually going to be more variations in the points of view, so in the beginning of this chapter I'm going to start with third person omniscient, so tell me what you guys think about this new style**

 **third person omniscient (sort of), within the royal mansion**

Cupa runs through the halls of the mansion, holding a large book in her arms, quickly approaching one of her best friends, Andr, who was sitting peacefully reading her own book. Cupa reaches Andr and leaps onto her lap, Andr yells in shock as Cupa lands on her, sending Andrs' book flying off to the side.

"Cupa what the hell!?" Andr cries out as cupa shoves her own book onto Andrs' chest "what's this?" Andr asks looking down at the book confused.

"well I was looking around the library looking for some kind of adventure book and I found this" Cupa opens the book, showing that it's a recently updated history book

"ok, what does this have to do with adventure Cupa?" Cupa smiles at Andr as she starts flipping the books' pages to the section concerning the two most recent wars, the hybrid civil war, along with the war for the overworld

"you remember the ariakin hero in both of them right" Andr still looks at Cupa confused, but nods in confirmation, she had remembered hearing about an ariakin warrior ending both wars a few weeks after the end of the war for the overworld

"well of course I remember, but what about him?" Cupa points to the section describing him, Andr reads that he had come into the hybrid civil war at around the age of ten, when the war was at it's last three years. The book went on to say at the age of thirteen, the boy, zephyr, had managed to hold off a large number of rogue OTC (order of the council, the council referring to the council of the minor gods ruling over mingia, who actually had no relation to the army) forces, while escorting the royal silverfish family's eldest princess, Sylvia flani, to the surrendering high commander of the OTC. In this mission, zephyr had been mortally wounded by a traitor to the royal army, and even with this he pushed on, delivering the princess to the army of the golems who took her to the general. Once the peace treaty had been signed, and the remaining rogue OTC soldiers had been killed, zephyr disappeared into the woods, assumed to start his healing process. With the start of the war for the overworld, zephyr had reappeared before being sent to the pocket dimension, and was seen in the arms of herobrine at the end of the war, unconscious. Many believed that herobrine had taken the seventeen year old back into the woods to heal him. "um ok? Why do you care about so much about this?" Andr asked even more confused about Cupas' motive for showing her the book

"lets go find him!" Cupa exclaims happily. Andr looks at her, starting to piece to together what Cupa was getting at

"so you couldn't find an adventure book, so you want to try and make your own huh?" Cupa nods excitedly in confirmation

"exactly!" Andr sighs, gets up abruptly, nearly making Cupa fall down on her face, retrieves her book, sits back down, and starts reading again. Cupa picks herself up, dusts herself off and pouts "what was that for Andr?" Andr looks up at her

"no" Cupa looks at Andr utterly shocked

"w-what! Why!?" Cupas' pout turns a bit more bitter

"well, last time you and I went on an adventure to find something you read about in a book, we nearly got killed, TWICE, and plus I'm reading a book" Cupa lets out a frustrated sigh, and moves to the outside range to look for Yurei, she's usually the one who indulges her. Cupa spots Yurei practicing her archery, and runs up to her

"Yurei you wanna go find the shadow?" Yurei looks back, letting an arrow fly, hitting a perfect bulls eye

"that war hero guy who went into the forest a couple months ago?" Cupa nods as Yurei fires another perfect shot "I guess that it could be pretty fun" Yurei puts her bow on her back right next to her quiver and turns to Cupa "do you know where he is kiddo?" Cupa pouts at her nickname and shakes her head no

"but I do know where he was last seen, we can start there" Yurei sighs loudly

"you're not making this sound very fun kiddo" Cupa pouts again at the use of her nickname

"come on you've done hunting jobs before!" Yurei leans against one of the supports on the firing range

"first off, the majority of those jobs were for hunting animals, second off, the people I have tracked down were petty criminals, not one of the best soldiers this world has seen in centuries" Cupa scoffs

"he's not that good" Yurei raised her eyebrow, giving cupa a questioning glance

"have you actually heard the records of his fighting"

"w-well no"

"then shush kiddo" Cupas' pout turns into a red face of anger and embarrassment, as she starts jabbing Yurei in the stomach "hey! T-that tickles!" Cupa stops, her face giving of a look of utter defeat "whats with you kiddo?"

"that nickname! I hate it and you know it!" Cupa nearly explodes in a fit of anger, and Yurei backs up a bit

"ok ok, I'm sorry Cupa!" Cupa calms down, and crosses her arms

"I think you should help me find the shadow to make it up to me for being mean" Yurei gives Cupa a blank face, then sighs defeated

"alright lets go" Cupa squeals in excitement, as she bolts to the area zephyr was last seen, and Yurei runs after her. In under seven minutes the two reach the spot "the trail is going to be ice cold by now so our best bet would be to find someone who saw him leaving"

"ok I can understand that, but where do we-?" Cupa stops mid sentence as she sees a strange short man wearing thick dark gray armor that covered his entire torso, along with two circles around his chest that seemed to be thicker, but left his muscular arms exposed, except for two odd rectangular chunks of metal attached to each arm, but oddly enough offered his legs almost complete protection, except for the exposed fabric that allowed for flexibility as well as a helmet, standing a few feet away, looking around intently for something, he doesn't notice the pair approach "hi mister!" the man nearly jumps as he turns to them with wide brown eyes filled with shock, before he calms down, realizing that they weren't threats

"oh hello there, what are you two doing in the woods?" Yurei decides to take over the conversation

"well we're looking for that war hero, the ariakin" the man gets a look of realization

"ah you mean Zephyr Vackili?" Yurei looks to Cupa, gesturing for her to answer

"oh! Yeah, exactly, do you know anything about him sir?" he smiles a bit

"just call me tracker" they look at the man oddly before just agreeing with him "well I do know that he went to north of here, and that an old looking man wearing a cloak has been linked to zephyr, but the cloaked man usually can be found in a clearing twenty minutes north of here, if you don't see him you may just have to come back later, or just give up" the two look at him happily

"thanks tracker!" Cupa nearly shouts happily, he simply smiles

"eh it's no problem girls, well I wish you luck on finding him, I have to go back to my friends, see ya" the man walks away before waving and the two wave back to him before moving on to the north.

The two spend the twenty minutes it took to reach the clearing, they spend about two minutes looking around, not noticing the group of men quickly moving towards them. Two of the four men grab Yurei and hold her back as a man wearing a green vest that exposes his chest, along with torn blue jeans, and a green beanie, walks out with another man. Cupa looks at the men in fear

"Yaebi what are you doing here!?" he smiles evilly as his cohorts laugh like maniacs

"well you see ya little bitch, since you decided to reject me, me and my friends here are going to take you and Yurei, since she was so generous to come along" Yaebi looks at them both like a predator ready to rip his prey to shreds

"CUPA RUN!" Yurei calls out before the two men holding her silence her with an elbow to the gut, Cupa turns and runs, but Yaebi had already tackled her to the ground, she started to kick out and Yaebi starts beating her until she has no strength left to fight back, and she starts to scream, before being silenced by Yaebis' hand across her mouth

"shut up bitch!" Yurei watches helplessly as she struggles against the two men, and the eerily slow sound of a zipper can be heard, several seconds before the sick sound of tearing flesh can be heard from where the fourth man had been standing, they all turn to see the man standing there with a knife piercing his throat. Yaebi runs to the man as he collapses to the ground, the man laid there dead, and the snap of a twig alerts them to another person's presence, a person wearing a cloak that hid their entire body and face.

"YOU!" Yaebi roars out before drawing a sword with his right arm and charging the person. Yaebi runs with his sword held back diagonally towards the ground, getting into striking distance he brings the sword across the ground and upwards to strike, only to find the person beside him and with his sword drawn and by his side, with Yaebis' blood all along the blade. Yaebi falls forward with his fore arm flying ahead of him, severed from his body along with his left leg, sliced off right below the knee and falling limply to the side, as the rest of Yaebi falls on his chest screaming in pain, as the other two men release Yurei, only for them both to be brutally smacked by her wooden bow, before rushing to Yaebi and fleeing into the woods with him.

The cloaked person disintegrates the dead body with flick of his arm, before kneeling down before Cupa, who was fading in and out of consciousness, and places their hand on her forehead, and she quickly heals and springs to her feet, and runs to Yurei, who holds her tightly as Cupa starts to sob loudly

"its ok, you're ok now" the person rises to their feet, walking away slowly, not realizing that the two girls had recovered "hey you! Where are ya going?" the person stops and turns, and an odd sounding voice is heard from within the cloaks hood

"to my home" the two cringe slightly at how scratchy and gruff the voice sounded, Cupa starts to remember what tracker had said

"hey, you know about Zephyr Vackili right?" the cloaked person nods slightly

"yes"

"would you know where to find him?"

"no" they both look down disappointed

"but wait" the person waits for Yurei to continue "you sound old but, we didn't even see you amputate Yaebis' arm and leg, and magic usage is based on a persons physical capability for it, so you're definitely not as old as you sound, why don't you take off that hood?" Yurei smirks at her own intuitive abilities

"why?" Yurei sighs in frustration

"humor me" the person sighs and speaks in an completely different voice, this one was a deep baritone

"fine, I guess it was bound to happen" the person flips the hood back to reveal a full head of combed silver hair, and glowing sapphire eyes, the legendary zephyr had been found, and Cupa squeals in excitement

"we found him!" Cupa starts to bounce around while zephyr, stands there, smiling ever so slightly

"so why did you two come out here to find me" Yurei smiles as she remembers the reason

"for... adventure!" zephyr shakes his head playfully

"alright then"

 **hey guys, lolz here again, lemme know if you guys liked this or not, and this time I will be trying to stick to an actual schedule for this story**

 **lolz out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, it's time to see what Cupa and Yurei are going to do now that they've found the shadow, so as always I'm going to say school sucks so hard that it somehow consumed a black hole, don't ask me how, I didn't stay there long enough to see what happened after that (basically I got the fuck out of school as fast as I could XD). FUCK YOU AP CLASS, lol. So let us begin**

 **at a random clearing in the woods**

 **third person partially omniscient**

As the three stood in the clearing, Yurei and Cupa realized they hadn't exactly thought of what to do when and if they found him, leaving them silent and slowly creating an awkward atmosphere. Zephyr clears his throat

"well, um, if you don't mind, I'm going to head back into the woods. I'd appreciate if you two would keep quiet about this" He turns to leave, but Cupa calls to him before he can slip back into obscurity

"woah woah! Hold up! Why are you leaving?" He turns slowly, his face showing nothing but seriousness

"the world doesn't need me right now, so I'm going back to the woods to wait until a time when I'm needed again" they both give him an odd look

"that doesn't make any sense" he completely turns around

"how's that?"

"well, you wouldn't have to be a soldier, you'd be able to live a normal life outside of the woods" zephyr looked at the two, perplexed, never really believing that he was capable of a life outside of warfare

"I-I don't know" he rubbed the back of his head, as Cupa gets an idea

"how about this" Zephyr turns his attention to the young woman "let us treat you to dinner before you go" Zephyr looks a bit shocked at the offer, unable to understand why she would make it

"oh, um why would you offer that?" the pair simply looked at zephyr with questioning gazes

"well, you did save us"

"I didn't do it for a reward"

"then don't think of it as a reward, just think of it as a friendly gesture" Cupa gave a winning smile. Zephyr thought it over, and gave a winning smile right back, unaware that the two women had faltered slightly from his glowing smile

"ok then, I'll take the gesture" Cupa brushes her hair behind her ear as Yurei lightly pats her flushed cheeks, the two hadn't really paid attention to his appearance, until he gave them that smile. They could only really see his face and neck anyways, chiseled, tan, strong jawline and cheek bones, his nose being relatively normal, a medium sized scar going down from the bottom left cheek to the bottom of his neck of his neck, along with very light stubble, the rest of his body being concealed by a midnight black cloak. "um are you two ok? You've been staring at me for like two minutes" the two blush wildly as Cupa clears her throat

"o-oh yeah! We're fine, just kinda spaced out there for a bit, anyways, just follow us"

"wait before we go, I'd like to know your names" the two blushed brightly, completely forgetting that they hadn't give him their names

"o-oh, I'm Cupa and this is Yurei" Zephyr bowed slightly

"glad to make your acquaintances" the small gesture made the two blush even brighter, the two women tried to brush away their slight embarrassment and head towards their home, with zephyr following close behind. He took this time to admire and think about their appearance.

Cupa seemed to be the younger of the two, looking to be around eighteen, being slightly shorter than yurei, cupa being around five foot six inches. Her body being petite, and somewhat curveless, flat chested to be precise, but her cute, beautifully pale, innocent looking face with strong orange eyes, with orange back length hair that flowed in the wind, and to top it off, a pair of pale slender legs made up for the lack of a woman's body. Cupa wears a green hoodie, with what looked like a creeper's face on the hood, a cute pair of brown gloves, no pants, dark green stalkings, and matching dark green pair of shoes, at least that's as far as zephyr could see, anything under the hoodie wasn't visible.

Yurei on the other hand, looked to be around twenty three, and was around five foot eight inches. Her body being far from petite and actually quite lean, with an apparent endless amount of curves, with a bust that must have been hell on the poor girl's back, she had an angular face, that managed to accentuate her gray hair that was tied up into a pony tail (that seemed very similar to zephyr's but his was actually silver, it did sparkle in the sunlight, forgot to mention that, sorry guys) and gray eyes that weren't dull at all and were a somehow lively gray. Her clothes, or rather lack there of , consisted of a gray vest that barely covered her breast, that opened in the middle, revealing quite a bit of her milky white breast, and her stomach, along with matching gray short shorts that hugged her waist tightly, putting an emphasis on her shapely rear end and lean thighs, a pair of gray boots, along with a gray cap with a skeleton face on it.

To him they were both equally attractive in their own ways, Cupa had her innocent and cute looks, while Yurei had her mature and curvy body. He couldn't help but stare at the two, for only one other woman had truly had such beauty, but zephyr decided to place the thought aside as he realized that they had already led him back to a mansion. They sped as excitement welled up within them, just now thinking about how they had managed to find the legend as zephyr followed close behind.

Cupa barrels through the door and scared the peaceful Andr so much see had fallen over the couch and sent the book flying, only for her to pop back up moments later, furious at the green plad girl

"damnit! Cupa why do you have to do crap like-" she stopped mid sentence as Zephyr and Yurei stepped into the mansion. Andr may have been comfortable with her friends, but when it came to strangers, and especially men, she became a very shy and timid girl. She quickly ducked back behind the couch and pokes her head out from behind it "w-who is h-he" Cupa looks at the cloaked ariakin and patted his shoulder

"only the shadow himself! Haha!" Cupa's energy was so potent that Zephyr could actually feel it radiating, and smiled a bit, not really noticing Yurei falter again

"y-you actually f-found him? W-why would you b-bring h-him here!?" Andr asked, totally confused by the younger girls logic "w-wouldn't you h-have wanted to g-go on an adventure?" Cupa frowned slightly

"well Yaebi attacked me and Zephyr saved me, so I decided that we'd treat him to dinner. Now get out from over there and properly introduce yourself while I get everyone else" Cupa moved to the hallway and called for everyone to come to the main living area. Andr slowly came out from around the couch, shakily extending her arm, while pulling her hood up to hide her face. Zephyr gently took her hand and shook it, causing Andr to jump slightly. She shakily walked back to the couch and sat down, as the sound of several people walking came from down the hallway. Three other women walked into the room, two of them immediately stared at Zephyr, with one thing on their minds, desire, while the third woman looked at him in confusion and curiosity

"oh wow where did you find this hunk Cupa~?" an oddly green skinned girl asked as she got close to Zephyr, a little too close, causing Zephyr to gulp lightly as the other woman who had eyed him approached, reaching up to run a hand gently through his hair

"so soft~ hehe" Zephyr's cheeks lit up slightly and he backed away abruptly, clearing his throat

"h-hey now, at least let me know your names" they both smiled at him, as the third new arrival was trying her best not to laugh at the scene before her, along with the others. The green girl decided to speak up first

"my name is Gen, my friend here" she pulled her friend to her side gently "is Amber, and that little chatter box over there is Heather" Heather made a mock face of hurt before responding

"hey, I am not a chatter box!" Heather playfully nudged Gen in the back, pushing her forward a bit. Gen took this opportunity to get close to Zephyr, and acted as if she was falling, and it worked. Zephyr instinctively caught her, and brought her to her feet again, only for her to push her massive bust against his chest

"hi there muscles~" Zephyr blushed brightly, as he pulled away, taking a moment to look at them.

Gen looked to be about twenty four, and exactly five foot seven inches. Her body was somewhat skinny, with a ton of curves, and some how she has an even bigger bust than Yurei, her face was flawless, mature, and gave off an almost constant seductive look, with green eyes and hair that flowed down to her back. She wore a simple green dress, that was slightly see through, just barely, other than that all she wore was a pair of high heels

Amber, looked to be around twenty and is about the same height as Gen. Her body was athletic and has a decent bust, most of her body exposed due to the fact she's wearing a red bikini set, with golden gauntlets, boots, and blaze hair clips that blended into her golden hair, that matched her cat like orange eyes. Her face was tan, mature, and gave off the same look as Gen's

Heather had disappeared, taking Andr with her before Zephyr could really get a look at them

"so, why did Heather and Andr leave?"

" Andr probably asked Heather to hide her" Cupa gave a shrug, and quickly rushed to pull Zephyr away from the advancing Gen and Amber. She pulled on his arm, leading him down the hallway "hey, how about I show you around the mansion" Cupa succeeded in protecting the cloaked teenager, earning her glares from her two friends. Yurei had watched on in amusement as she flopped down onto the couch to relax

"oh um sure, why not. Um could you let go of my arm now?" Cupa blushed brightly and let his arm fall free. She starts to walk down the hallway to the rest of the mansion, with zephyr in tow.

"so over here we have the hallway where we all live" she continues the tour, turning to the right and down another hallway "here's the guest rooms" she goes to the door at the end of the hall "and our main bathroom" she opens the door exposing a giant room, with a bath, several shower heads, and a towel rack to match and a smaller room with the toilet, sink, mirror and the toiletries. Zephyr looked on in awe

"you know, I don't think I've ever seen a bathroom this big" Cupa looks over to him

"well it is a mansion, and a royal one at that" Zephyr gives a quick smirk

"good point" Cupa made a gesture for him to follow her. She led him to several other hallways, that had a huge amount of supplies and chests, then to the kitchen, which was even larger than he bathroom, he could smell dozens of fresh fruits, vegetables, and meats, along with several stoves, counters, racks with pots and pans, sinks, and several bags of food. Zephyr would've been awed at the sight but reminded himself that this was the royal mansion. Cupa soon led him away from the kitchen and upstairs, which oddly enough had all of the entertainment and exercise devices, including musical devices, weights, pull up bars, the whole nine yards "Cupa why are all of these things upstairs? Wouldn't it be better to have them down stairs where they wouldn't make as much noise?" Zephyr hadn't really noticed Cupa zoom to the giant yoga ball at the center of the room and fling herself on top of it, rolling to one side. When she flopped to the ground he noticed that she was only wearing panties underneath her hoodie, causing the boy to blush and quickly look away. Cupa got up and dusted herself off before answering the question

"well, I have no idea, but I do know that the floor has been heavily padded and sound proofed so you'd never have to worry about making that much noise up here" Zephyr still found it odd that the builders made the mansion like this, but decided not to question it any further. Cupa led him to the third floor, which was a dimly lit attic that contained what looked like the royal family's heirlooms and other sentimental objects, along with... his royal champion blade. He quickly went to retrieve it, placing the blade into one of the many sheaths in his cloak "what are you doing?" she looked at him questioningly

"just taking one of my blades back" a look of remembrance came to her face, someone had told her that the blade was important to the royal family, saying it belonged to zephyr and to keep it here. Cupa and Zephyr headed downstairs to the main living area, where Gen and Amber had been sitting there playing a game of cards, Cupa went up to join them as Zephyr sneaked around the card playing trio to a coat rack, taking off his heavy cloak to reveal a shadow black tuxedo, dress pants, dress shoes, along with a emerald watch and a red rose in the left pocket, before placing the cloak on the rack, making a slight sound of metal brushing against metal. Amber looked up at the noise only to faint, falling on top of Yurei as she saw the black clad teenager, the other three in the room rush over to help her and Yurei. They quickly pulled Amber off of the now startled Yurei and laying her out on the now unoccupied couch. All they heard was Amber's mumbling

"too... hot" the three girls looked at the girl confused at what she meant before looking over to zephyr kneeling down in front of the unconscious girl, and only one thought came to their minds

"wow" they all said simultaneously, much to their embarrassment. Zephyr looked at them all oddly

"w-what?" he began to blush, realizing that he was now the center of attention. The girls couldn't help but notice the massive muscles that were barely concealed by the thin layer of clothing, Gen bit her lips as Cupa and Yurei quickly took their passed out friend to her room, not realizing the danger they had left Zephyr in. Gen quickly took the opportunity, and pushed the unsuspecting boy to the couch with a crazy amount of speed and strength. Before he could react, Gen straddled him, effectively pinning him and causing his cheek to light up like fire "w-what are y-you doing?" Gen giggled seductively

"it would seem that you have confidence when it comes to fighting but not when it comes to women~" she leaned herself against the boy's chest, slowly moving into kiss him. Time seemed to slow for embarrassed teen, hoping that someone would save him, but no one did. Their lips connected and Zephyr's eyes shut slowly, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against his. The tender moment only lasted a moment before Gen aggressively dominated the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and playing with his, and exploring his mouth. Zephyr soon realized that if this didn't end soon, she would gain an even bigger advantage against him, his arousal, luckily Gen hadn't thought about the need of oxygen as she pulled away and caught her breath "you... taste like" she took a moment to think about it "notched apples" he blushed brightly, managing to squirm out of the girl's grasp, and standing up straight. Zephyr had failed to realize that his excitement had caused his member to stiffen ever so slightly, showing it's outline. Gen got up, only for a moment before falling back after noticing the bulge "holy shit"

"what's wrong?" Zephyr followed her gaze and quickly turned around and zoomed out of the mansion to get some fresh air. He was shocked to see the sun setting. "crap time flew by" He slowly walked back in, to smell food cooking, pork chops, carrots, and wine "oh no, not wine!" Zephyr had always been able to handle any alcohol with ease, except for wine, any type actually. He never knew why, but he guessed that it was a trade off for his resistance to everything else. He saw that Gen had left rather quickly, and he went to the kitchen, to find that dinner was ready. Gen, Amber, Cupa, and Yurei had been waiting for him, Andr, and Heather. He sat down right next to the end of the table, only for Gen and Amber to quickly sit next to him. Andr slowly walked into the room and sat at the chair farthest from Zephyr, and Heather sat next to her

"dig in everybody" Cupa called out

 **twenty minute later**

it had gone well, except, Zephyr was drunk, only after two glasses of wine. It took Gen, Amber, Cupa, and Yurei to carry him to a guest room

"s-sorry, I can't handle wine" he slurred out as the put him on the soft bed

"it's ok, just get some rest Zephyr, we'll see you in the morning" Cupa, Amber, and Yurei left, while Gen lingered and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips

"I'll definitely see you in the morning~" with that she left and Zephyr drifted off to sleep

 **hot damn, 1:16 in the morning and five pages of story, honestly it felt good, and good news, I've brought up my grades so a lot more free time, and along with that I'm working on my health, so with that I'll be working on this every day, or at least im going to try DAMN YOU OPEN WORLD GAMES! I've been thinking, should I respond to the reviews in chapter or should I just keep up the whole PM response thing, let me know and I'll make my decision. Love you guys and stay safe**

 **lolz out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, so I've decided that to be a little closer to my fan base I'll be responding in PM's. So I've got another SOL coming tomorrow, this time it's the fuckin writing one, so yeah fun times ahead, damn all this school stuff's, enough of my bitching, ON TO THE STORY , and just saw the new update, wtf mojang, now I have to learn new shit**

 **third person partially omniscient, inside a guest room in the royal mansion**

Zephyr wakes up in a soft bed, and sits up. He looks down to his watch to see that it's five thirty in the morning. He sighs and goes to get up, only to find an green tinted arm draped across his waist. He snaps his head to the side to spot the culprit, Gen sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He blushed brightly while removing her hand quickly but gently, and got up to go to the bathroom, which luckily for him, there was a complete bathroom down the guest hallway. He entered the bathroom and began to take his clothes off, quickly removing his tuxedo and dress pants. As his pants dropped, he shivered as he felt the cool air against his member

"gotta get longer underwear" he pulls his underwear down and steps into the shower, turning on the warm water, letting it run over his skin and wash away the sleep from his eyes, little did he know that he was soon going to have a visitor. The door to the bathroom opened up and zephyr looks to the door in shock

"good morning zephyr~" Gen said in a peppy voice

"w-what are you doing in here?" Zephyr couldn't stop himself from stuttering a bit. Gen pops her head past the shower curtain to look at him, Zephyr blushes brightly as he struggles to cover himself completely

"oooooooooh, so many muscles and such a huge-" Zephyr cuts her off

"s-stop!" he tried to muster as much authority into the command as he could, but failed miserably. she did her best to mask her horror at the sight of all the scars and went with a seductive giggle to mask it and she retreats from the curtain. He lets out a sigh of relief, as he hears her turn on the faucet and her brushing her teeth. He goes back to washing himself, and she starts brushing her hair

"hey zephyr" she gets his attention as he puts shampoo in his hair

"yeah?"

"why do you have so many scars, the records don't say you took that many hits" he grimaces to himself , thinking of the man he once called his brother

"I have so many cause of a traitorous asshole who decided to forsake the royal army" she stops for a second

"the one you killed at the end of the war?"

"yeah, he believed himself to be a spawn, so he named himself arisile, which means 'king of mortals', a real asshole"

"I've never heard of that"

"I heard that the royal guard captains didn't want to grace the scumbag with recognition" she nods as she starts to undress and wraps her body in a towel and waits for him to finish his shower by sitting down on the toilet and crossing her legs. He finishes and steps out forgetting that he hadn't brought a towel with him. He looks to Gen and quickly covers himself with his clothes, blushing brightly. She giggles as she stands up, dropping her towel, letting Zephyr see everything. Zephyr grabs a towel and speeds towards the guest room, covering his bleeding nose with his towel. He nearly jumps into the room and closes the door, drying off and putting his clothes into a basket.

Zephyr brings up his hand and summons some casual clothing, a form hugging gray t-shirt, gray sweat pants, and a pair of gray running shoes. He puts formal outfit into his inventory space, exits the guest bedroom, and heads to the living room. Zephyr pulls out paper and writes a letter thanking the girls for their hospitality and apologizing for getting drunk. Finishing the letter he puts it down on the table, and grabs his cloak. He leaves the mansion to find a large group of about ten men holding what looked like bottles with flaming cloth attached to them, Molotov cocktails, and a man wearing a crazed expression along with wooden limbs, Yaebi

"you won't stop me this time asshole" he let out a manic cackle as he gestured to the men to throw the cocktails, not aware that the bottles would never hit the mansion. The men look at the teenager in disbelief, their bottles shattered before him, knives lodged in the ground, the fires creeping towards the boys hands. The flames turn into a ball, and dissipates.

"why do men like you never learn, is it just because you just can't control your own desires or are you masochists?" they all flinch at his dark tone. The women rush out of the mansion to investigate the noises of the bottles breaking, they all hide behind Yurei, who draws her bow, and Zephyr who unsheathes his blade. The group of attackers pull out wooden and stone blades, they all rush forward, Yurei dropping three of them quickly while Zephyr charges slicing though the low quality blades and killing four quickly. The remaining three flee, Zephyr lets them leave as he slowly walks towards the hobbling Yaebi, quickly catching up, turning him around and strangling him, slowly crushing his neck

"men like you" Zephyr's voice drips with killing intent as the veins in his eyes start to become a brighter crimson and spread to his iris's "never. learn" the squish sound of Yaebi's neck being crushed rings out through the field. Zephyr drops Yaebi and vaporizes the other dead bodies. "I'm so sorry you all had to see that" Zephyr doesn't turn to face the group of shocked women

"w-well, it's not the first time we've seen something like that, just not, up close" Yurei said, trying to keep the stuttering down, she had killed before, but only once, but now she had killed three men, and it took a toll on her mind. the six look between each other, showing knowing glances, zephyr had to do it, or else Yaebi would've kept trying to hurt them, but it didn't do anything to stop their slight pang of fear of the boy before them

"but... what about those other guys that ran away? Wouldn't they juts come back as soon as Zephyr's gone?" Zephyr sighed, knowing that she was right, blood for blood, except it wouldn't be him it would be them

"she's right, I'm sorry, I've put you all in danger"

"well" Gen cuts in "you could always stay and protect us, I certainly wouldn't mind" Andr looks at her, shocked, and pulls her to the side

"Gen what the hell, didn't you see him brutally kill those guys!?" Gen sighs at Andr's frightened and angry tone, it would take the tall woman a great span of time to get used to the idea of a man such as Zephyr living with them.

"I know but, it was Yeabi, he was here to kill us, you know that" Andr only gets far more agitated

"look it would have been different if Yaebi hadn't been trying to run! He literally killed an unarmed retreating man" Gen starts to get aggressive, angered by her friends pity for a rapist

"yeah and do you think he would've had any honor? No, he'd would of raped Yurei and Cupa and probably would've killed them too, and he was here to kill us. Zephyr's actions may have been gruesome but they were justified damn it!" Zephyr listens in, even though they were having a quiet conversation, he heard it perfectly. He solemnly looks down at his hands, he no longer saw those of a human, but of a war machine. Born of a race made from war, and that's all he's ever seen. Any companion either betrayed him or died from the horrors of war, but here he stood, shattered and put back together several times over. Yurei's hand on his shoulder drags his thoughts away from the dark recess of his mind.

"we all know you did the right thing Zephyr" she smiles at him, bring to light that, if he had not survived the hardships he's faced, he wouldn't have been around to save the world and Herobrine. Knowing that he had saved many villains always weighed heavily on his consciousness, but knowing he had save the few good people that shined among the evil, made it worth the pain

"thank you, Yurei" she pats his shoulder and pulls him towards the mansion

"how about we get you something to eat?" He smiles and nods

 _ **BOOM**_ **FUCK YOU TIME LIMITS, YOU AINT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT... talking about the time I'm supposed to be asleep to get up in the morning for school. For the love of all the epicness I have to wait til next month for spring break, but good news brought my grades up, so I'm sure I'll make it through this school year, and trust me I was doing shit, my mom even called me stupid XD stay strong all you brave students out there. STAY STRONG**

 **lolz out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo guys and gals how y'all doin? I hope everyone's ok, me on the other hand, I'm stressing the fuck out over an upcoming AP world history exam, I am absolutely fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucked, but as long as I have my loyal fans to boost my morale I'll be fine, even though I'm lazy as all hell I really do appreciate each and every one of you, be it man, woman, both, neither, ghoul, super mutant, oddly self aware rad scorpion... wait, that's real!? I just added that as a joke man! ….. ladies and gentlemen we're experiencing some technical difficulties, to apologize for this I give you the new chapter (love you guys)**

 **living room of the royal mansion**

 **third person partially omniscient**

Zephyr flopped down on the couch, he left all grace behind as he had a new problem.

" _why even try to live a normal life boy? Do you think after all you and I have_ _done_ _you can just turn your back on me!? I KEPT YOU ALIVE DAMNIT!_ _"_

" _you call broken down and driven by rage, alive? You sir are nothing but a fool, Zephyr killed because he had to, you killed out of rage, so check yourself before you include him in your psychotic rampages"_ ****Zephyr could hear his fragment of rage growl so intensely it ****didn't even seem human, but then again, none of the fragments were

" _as much as I hate to agree with him, he is right"_ the fragments of the light and dark lord had finally agreed over something

" _you are all idiots in my opinion, lacking discipline in the slightest"_ delving into his inner darkness had let loose the fragments of his shattered mind as it always did. The voices always tended to form groups, the rage and the soldier, then the dark and light lords of magic. The groups argued viciously, usually of something petty, until they came to what they all ultimately wanted, complete control over his body.

" _I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH ENOUGH POWER TO ACTUALLY CONTROL THIS BODY"_ the light lord scoffed at that

" _you? Of all the fragments within these walls, you are the least worthy of being free"_ Zephyr growls deeply, starting to concentrate on the fragments, slowly forcing them back into the confines of their individual prisons

" _YOU CAN'T SEAL US AWAY FOREVER YOU COWARD! FACE US LIKE THE MAN YOU MASQUERADE AS!"_ the voices finally disappear and zephyr lets out a sigh of exertion, Yurei looks over at the young man concerned

"you okay Zephyr? You seem a bit off" he hesitates before answering, something he should have been able to avoid

"I-I'm fine, what about the food?"

"oh yeah, sorry, what'd ya want hun?"

"something healthy please" Yurei nods, knowing far too well that he was trying to avoid the topic. The distressed boy runs a shaky hand through his hair, thinking of the brighter side of the situation. He'd be putting his skills to work on defending people worthy of his protection. As he's thinking Andr walks in, shaking slightly as she tries her best to stand confidently in front of the damaged Ariakin

"Z-zephyr I'd l-like t-to apologize" she was stuttering quite a bit, but pushed through it "I-I was out of l-line, you d-did what you had to, even if I don't agree with it" he nodded

"thank you Andr, but know this, it's not an easy feat to kill like that" her eyes widen as she stares into his pain filled eyes, causing guilt to flow through her mind. Had she known the internal struggle she may have been more empathetic, but there was no changing the past. She extended her hand for a shake to assure him that they were alright with each other. He shakes it firmly, causing the young ender woman blushing softly, before turning and leaving. She felt great to have that off her chest, and went to her room.

Yurei came out with some apples to which Zephyr happily accepted and started to eat his share. Zephyr curls into the couch, using his cloak as a makeshift blanket and began to sleep, allowing his damaged control over his own mind to repair. Yurei moves next to him gently, so as not to disturb him, her cheeks turn red as she looks upon the sleeping boy, his unconscious face had a certain glow to it that conveyed a tiny speckle of untainted innocence. It lasted only for a brief moment, for the strain of healing was taking it's toll, making his face contort into one of pain as he let out a groan of pain. Yurei wanted to help, but hesitated thinking that it'd be creepy, but decided to do it. She took him onto her lap and started to slowly run her hand through his hair and softly said comforting words. To her surprise the young boy nuzzled into her, making her blush brightly. Luckily for Yurei the rest of her friends had been holding a conversation in the dining room.

 **30 minutes later**

Yurei thought that zephyr was out cold, but he was starting to wake up, his mind's control had been repaired. The young hybrid, believing the young boy she was holding to be asleep, started to nod off, holding zephyr a bit closer. Zephyr opened his eyes, to find himself looking at a pale stomach, he looked up and found himself staring at the cleavage of a pair of huge breasts. He couldn't stop himself from getting an erection that poked at something soft, which in turn made Yurei gasp and push him off of her instinctively, making his own instincts kick in by latching onto her so he wouldn't fall, forgetting that his superior weight of two hundred and twenty five pounds would've caused her to fall with him. Yurei landed on him hard, her leg landing awkwardly and crashing into his groin, Zephyr lets out a groan and cursed before realizing that Yurei's impressive bust had muffled his words by smothering his face. They both blush as they realize the position they're in, Yurei removes her leg and gets up, helping Zephyr onto his feet as well.

"t-thanks Yurei" as he stands before her, his erection becomes far more prominent, she stares at it in disbelief

"how's that even physically possible!?" the size of the 'tent' should have ripped his pants open

"what?" she points to it, his eyes go wide

"first off, eyes up here!" she scoffs

"that should be my line, damnit!"

"well it's not!" she growls lightly "second off, these are custom pants made for it's.. size" his cheeks gain an even brighter shade of red as he says that

"how... how big is it?" her curiosity had gotten the better of her. His eye twitched in annoyance

"why would I say!? Would you say your breast size!?" he was more than a little aggravated at the question, he was already embarrassed and humiliated, and he wasn't about to degrade himself any further

"well, I don't know the exact measurement, but its definitely around double D's" he looked at her in shock and defeat "your turn"

"no"

"hey that's not fair, I told you mine!" A vein bulged on his head

"I wasn't actually asking!" by this time his erection had gone down from the tension

"well too bad, tell me!" he shook his head fervently

" make that no a nether no!" she grinned in anger and pulled out a ruler from a desk beside the couch "why is that even there!?"

"in case we need something, now, pull it out" Zephyr gawked at the woman, what she had asked would have caused another erection, if it weren't for the shock and irritation. Out of nowhere Gen and Amber grabbed both of his arms, pinning him. He gasped

"the hell!? Where did you two even come from!?" Gen answered

"you two are really loud, everyone's watching" he looks over and sees them all assembled, Cupa and Heather are sharing popcorn

"this is terrible"

"shush~" both girls at his sides silenced him simultaneously. He knew that he couldn't use his strength to escape, for he'd injure them, but he had to escape. He notices Yurei moving towards him quickly, bringing the ruler close to his crotch. He panics and walks away, literally dragging Gen and Amber with him

"nope, nope, nope" the two struggle to hold him as Yurei jumps on his back

"just let us measure the damn thing!" he shook his head

"nope, it's the principle, I'm not letting you win!" even though he was escaping, Yurei was determined to measure it, as he maneuvers herself so her arms reach his crotch

"you've already sealed the deal pal! This is a battle of wills now!" he gulped as she gripped his member

"ow! The fuck Yurei!? Does it really mean that much to you!?" she shakes her head

"no, it's not that, but did you ever think that it was embarrassing for me to tell you my breast size"

"you didn't even give me the actual size!"

"it's the 'principle' remember" he sighed, as he stopped

"fine fine, ok. I'll let you measure it since it's only fair, but make it quick" they drop off of him as he turns for them, blushing and looking away. The three crowd around him, Cupa had stayed but covered her eyes, Andr and Heather had already fled as soon as the boy conceded. Yurei unzips his pants and gently moves his underwear, tenderly pulling out his flaccid but quickly hardening member. He shuddered as she wrapped her hand around it, giving it a quick stroke to get it fully erect, causing him to groan softly "hey! I never said you can do that!" his face was completely red, he looked away again

"calm down hun, we were just getting it to where we can actually measure it~" although they were all putting on a confident act, the size of it intimidated them just a bit. Yurei brought the ruler up to his member. Her eyes widen, his member was at least three inches longer than it ( **yeah yeah, I know it's excessive, but come on, the kid has had a pretty fucked up life, let's just give him the perfect body eh?).** The trio looks at in awe, Amber passes out and cupa drags her to the couch, leaving Gen and Yurei alone with the giant

"t-there can I p-put it away now?" Gen reached out and grabs it, pulling it towards her and licks it. He jumps and tries to pull away, only to feel pain as she keeps her grip on it "hey! W-w-what are y-you doing now!? Let me go!" she smiles as she presses the shaft against her face and runs her tongue from the base to the tip, making him moan

"jeez calm down Zephyr, there's nothing wrong with a blow job is there? Plus you're pretty tasty~" she pushes it against Yurei's face "give it a lick~" Yurei hesitantly opens her mouth and moves her tongue towards the tip and flicks her tongue against it, her eyes widen

"hmmm~, well we did cause it to get like this, so we can help you out just this once~" she starts to stroke his shaft while taking the tip into her mouth, Gen giggled and went below his member and started to fondle his jewels, taking one into her mouth, humming lightly sending stimulating vibrations through him, he moans loudly, falling against the wall, using it as support. Yurei takes as much of his shaft as she can and bobs her head, while Gen playfully tugs on his spherical genitals, and stokes his shafts base, the boy shuts his eyes, trying to bite back his loud moans. Yurei pulls back and pushes his member up, and into her bust "wow, it feels so snug~" she bounces up and down, pushing her breast together, making him fail in holding back his noises of pleasure, Gen gets a bit a bit jealous as she grips the base and jerks him quickly and groping his jewels a bit roughly

"g-girls~ s-slow agh~ down, at t-this rate I-I won't last long"

"this makes us want to go faster~" the two dominating females work his member even faster and rougher, making his member swell, Yurei hangs her tongue out in anticipation, and with one final stroke the boy climaxed, sending lightning fast spurts into Yurei's mouth and face. She jumped a bit, but suddenly got lost in the taste of his seed, swallowing it without really thinking

"i-it tastes like golden apples" Gen pops up next to her and slowly licks the seed off of her face, making her blush

"oh I want some more now~" they both look at him hungrily, the boy put his member away and fled, with the two hot on his tail.

 **Okay, so before any of you think that this is only going to be a bunch of sex, this is all the calm before the storm, trust me the story will get very dark so yeah, sexy times first then brutal blood shed, love you guys**

 **lolz out**


	6. explaining the fragments

**Crap, I was planning to use different fonts for the fragments, but it didn't cross over, so here you go**

 **in order of them talking**

 **1st- fragment of rage**

 **2nd- fragment of the dark lord**

 **3rd- fragment of the light lord**

 **4th- fragment of his soldier**

 **5th- fragment of rage**

 **6th- fragment of the light lord**

 **7th- fragment of his soldier**

 **if any of you are confused don't be afraid to PM or leave a review asking for a better explanition**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya! How have you all been? Good I hope, because well my spring break has been shit, I got sick like on the second day, my dad put my ps4 and ps3 on the edge my dresser and I knocked them over cause how the fuck am I supposed to see something behind me when I'm carrying a desk into the room? Lucky, like seriously against all odds, they both still work, the HDMI cables are kinda fucked, so I can't really move them, but it was still a fucking ordeal, anyways here ya go, one steamy pile of chapter**

 **in the royal mansion**

 **third person partially omniscient**

awkward was the only thought that came to the young trio's minds as they all together in the hallway. The silence only made the situation they found themselves in worse. Deciding that standing there and staying quiet wasn't helping, the young ariakin spoke up

"okay, you mind explaining to me what the hell that was?" the two looked at him sheepishly

"well" Gen started off, kicking at the ground softly "we tend to get a little excitable" Zephyr raised his hands up in front of him and made a completely dumbfounded face

"so, instead of taking the time to get to know me you two just get straight to the knitty gritty?" the young women looked at him with slight offense

" first off, knitty gritty? Second off, excuse us, but you didn't exactly stop us!"

"I didn't want to be vulgar and I'm seventeen damn it, and I don't have nearly enough experience in this subject to do anything so I kinda just froze!" they both look at him mortified

"what the fuck!? You're seventeen!?"

"yeah, why?"

"what the hell do you mean why!? It's against the law for adults like us to do crap like that with people under eighteen!" he looked at them curiously

"stop freaking out, I'm not going to do anything, just wait until I'm of age" they relaxed slightly, still a bit upset that they had committed a crime

"ok look, we'll be honest, men are always lining up to get with us, then they try and turn out to be little pansies" he looked at them with a raised eyebrow

"what do you mean by that Yurei?" she sighed loudly

"it happens with all of us actually, men just walk up to us they flirt, we flirt, they pass out"

"you're kidding" zephyr didn't really believe that a man with enough courage to approach women like them would simply pass out

"i mean not all of them pass out, but at least around fifteen guys in total have passed out from talking to us, the others freak out or think that if they can't immediately get in our pants they give up" Zephyr shakes his head

"eh, typical all talk and no game guys, you'd be surprised at how many of those kind of guys you can find within the royal guard. So how am I different?"

"you don't pass out, run, or give up on the conversation, so when we saw the chance to give you a reward for helping and not being a dick, we kinda jumped at it, forgetting that you may have a problem with it..." they bowed their head slightly. Zephyr gently placed his hand on their heads and gave their hair a little rub, blushing at the gesture

"hey now, it's ok, just don't start doing stuff with out my approval ok?" they chuckled softly at how he said it

"we'll be sure to get your ok before we jump all over you, but be sure to make up your mind quick, we're kind of impatient" zephyr smirked

"don't worry, I can be very decisive" after the conversation had ended, the awkward atmosphere had dissipated and replaced with a pleasant one. Zephyr realizes he had no idea what he could do around the mansion that would be helpful, so he decided he would ask Gen "hey Gen, what could I do to help out around here?" she looks at him and places her hand on her chin

"well when we go out for groceries, we tend to buy in bulk and end up having to rent a horse to carry it all back, so if you'd be up to carrying our heavier things that would be great" Zephyr couldn't help but flex his muscles, the thought of something that challenged his muscular endurance, but then he realized that these were just groceries. As soon as he realized it he lost any excitement he had for a challenge, but he was still happy to help in any way

"yeah sure I could do that, no problem. When are you gals going for groceries?" she thinks for a moment

"let me check" she rushes to the kitchen. Several minutes later "well this is a huge coincidence, right now actually" ( **FOR THE PLOT COUGH COUGH COUGH)** he looks at her and notices that she has a rather long looking piece of paper that he assumed was a list for shopping "here" she passed him the list and he looks over, and blushes slightly as he reads a portion of the list pertaining to feminine care products

"um could I have someone come with me to get these uh rather specific items, I'm not comfortable with picking these up" she raises her eyebrow "these right here" she looks at the list

"oooooh yeah, sure, me and amber can come with you, I would take Yurei but I have no idea where she went off to" Zephyr looks around

"oh crap she did leave, hmmm, how did I not notice?" Gen simply shrugs her shoulders. They both go into the living room as Gen leaves to find Amber. Zephyr sits down on the couch and relaxes as he starts to think about the whole muscle challenge thing, and remembers that he needs to get some weights custom made so he can keep in shape, after all he always believed danger to be a naturally unavoidable thing in life, even if he did believe that he did like to think that people could enjoy life danger free. It never hurts to be fully prepared for anything that might be thrown at him or his new friends.

Waiting for several minutes the duo returns ready for their shopping trip, Gen had put on a cute little jacket to help keep her warm, along with knee high green stockings while Amber had put on a form hugging sweater along with some fashionable jeans. Zephyr felt a bit under dressed in his simple sweat pants and gray shirt, so he put on his weapons cloak and met them at the door. They head out and start their journey towards the mega kingdom, Aryiko, named after the first kingdom to unify the five kingdoms into the one it's known as today. Aryiko is located at least half a mile from the mansion, and would take them about forty minutes to get there, plenty of time to have some conversations with Gen and Amber.

"so how exactly did all of you become friends with the royal family" the young duo chuckle at the memory

 **flashback**

 **seventeen years ago, in a hybrid/human mixed elementary school**

a rather large group of young girls were playing around on a playground near the small building, while the school had been made to help the species grow closer, but sadly the seven years of war that ravaged the southern most parts of the kingdom led the human children to alienate the hybrids, but it never seemed to get to the group that always stuck by each other, a one year old creeper hybrid, six year old skeleton hybrid, seven year old slime hybrid, three year old blaze hybrid, nine year old pigman/woman hybrid ( **I'll be honest I really confused the fuck out of myself with this, but heather's the pigwoman and the next is obvious)** and a five year old endergirl. ( **lol sorry to cut in again, just realized that's the name of a really boss MC story by an author named sylentdoom check it out if you got the time, seriously just realized that ... just endergirl, just making sure XD )** the group of young girls had been inseparable since they had all met, including the teacher who had given them the responsibility of watching over the young creeper hybrid, who had sadly been orphaned when she was born into the southern most parts of Aryiko. It was just an ordinary day like always, until their teacher called all of the children in to the building for an announcement, the eldest of them taking the baby with them into the building. When all children human and hybrid had assembled, the teacher spoke up.

"ok kids today we have an extremely special girl who will be joining us from now on, princess flani" the teacher concluded with the princess of age five had walked in, she seemed very shy, probably even more so than the endergirl, this did not go unnoticed by a group of sour looking humans that had immediately glared at her. The eldest of their small group knew that there was going to be problems so she kept an eye on both of them. After a couple of days the group of hateful human children had made their move encircling the young girl and started a verbal assault. The princess was on the verge of tears until the group of hybrids stepped in saving the princess from the humans bullying.

Several years had gone by and their small group had gotten far larger including, but not limited to a young male squid hybrid, a female ocelot and wolf hybrid, a male snow golem hybrid along with his sister an iron golem hybrid, and a female witch hybrid. With this large group of friends, the princess had brought them to the under used family mansion, they still keep in contact to the present.

 **The present several minutes to the kingdom**

"so got any questions hun?" Gen looked back playfully, awaiting any questions he may have. He cleared his throat

"where did all of your other friends go?" Amber took over with a content sigh

"well squiddy went on to fight pirates, the golems went off to fight mobs naturally and the wild ones still come over every now and again, as for the others, they said they were handling some business and would be back whenever" Gen nodded in agreement and decided to ask Zephyr something

"so no questions about why she was alone" Zephyr gave a chuckle

"I'm aware that the royal guard had sent her somewhere the enemy wouldn't think to look, I also know how you all became friends, I just really love that story" Gen grumbled

"feels like wasted breath now" Amber laughed and patted her back

"yeah yeah, but you know you enjoy it" Gen gives out a huff, focusing on the path before her. Realization struck them both like a bomb

"how the hell did you know that story?" he was taken aback, going back over the conversation in his head and knew he had gave himself up

"well, I was in the royal guard, and when she got called back into the kingdom, the doctors thought that making me have contact with someone as nice as her, would bring me back from the mind shattering rage that overwhelmed me at the time" the veins in his eyes began to glow red, echos of the past he wished to forget, rang in his ears. He calmed himself and continued "and well it worked, maybe a little to well because I found myself falling... uh never mind" the two stopped in their tracks, and turned slowly, looking at him like a mother who knew their child was lying

"no not never mind, finish that sentence boy~" he shut his eyes

"I fell in love damn it! Why do you think I took the sword to the chest, I was ready to die for her, and her alone" they both gasped happily, not knowing he wasn't done "I have no idea if she loves me back though, she probably thinks I'm a monster" they shook their heads vehemently

"she would never!"

"I crushed a man's head in my hands" they both shuddered at the thought of it

"look as long as it was justified, than she wouldn't think you were a monster" he just went silent and walked past them, they could only follow after him.

They had finally reached the city and began their search for all the items they needed. It was going smoothly, Zephyr had gotten several of the needed foodstuffs and placed an order for his weights, he was getting close to finishing his search when he spotted a woman. His jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that she would just be in the market place. He slowly walked towards her, mesmerized by her changes, her blood red hair now down to he back, her eyes that ever brilliant silver, wearing a causal dress along with tanned skin and her perfect face, he only sent a glance at her giant breast, he could care less about that, he was just so overjoyed to see her happy, her smile was like the gods smiling upon him, until she turned her head and saw him.

 **Oh yes the dreaded cliffhangers, as always, you guys got any questions don't be afraid to ask me, I WILL GET BACK TO YOU I SWEAR ON ME MUM. Anyways I am fucking tired, love you guys and see ya next time**

 **lolz out**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals, so I dropped my mouse on the ground, cause apparently that cool little thing known as gravity just likes to slap me down and fuck me, I prefer to be wined and dined... really those are words? Screw you open office and your biased view towards words. Anyways here's the new chap of the shadow returns, and be ready for the smut train to roll around in the next few chapters**

 **in the marketplace of Aryiko**

 **third person omniscient**

the two stared at each other for several moments, letting the rest of the world fade between them. Zephyr couldn't bring himself to gaze at her anymore, a huge wave of guilt smashing against him. He turned away, but even with the guilt pushing him to leave, the love he held for her, burst to life, fighting against the guilt. It felt like an eternity for the boy to come to the decision to turn around, and as soon as he does, he's met with the face of a teary eyed Sylvia. She slowly places her hand on his cheek, brushing it along is jawline, he shudders at the contact, and places the groceries down. He gently pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She looks up at him with eyes filled to the brim with love, she leans forward to kiss him, in which he happily returns. That moment, when their lips touched, Zephyr could feel something, something within his mind, like a pulling sensation, but not a pull apart but a pull together. After the pulling came the feeling of four things rejoining after years apart, the sensation of his fragments sent his entire body into over drive, already overwhelmed by the kiss, he nearly fainted, but willed himself to stay conscious. Sylvia hadn't noticed his slight struggle however, for her mind was in a true blissful state, she simply wanted to keep kissing him forever, but a sudden lack of air forced her to pull away and gasp for air. Zephyr opened his eyes, glowing a strong blue, and locked his gaze with her's, and he smiled, a truly genuine one that hadn't seen the world in years. The moment would have been truly perfect, if not for a certain two spectators that cleared their throats and ruined the moment

"soooo" Gen started out in a sing song voice "guess that means that she loves you back huh?" Sylvia and Zephyr blush, still holding each other. They separate slowly and zephyr picks up the groceries. With the new addition and the groceries, the small group heads back to the mansion.

 **Halfway to the mansion**

"ok tell us" the two reunited lovers looked back at a smiling Yurei

"tell you what?" Sylvia responded, somewhat confused, Yurei's smile only grows

"how did you two meet?" Zephyr sighs, thinking back to the earlier conversation

"I already told you, the doctors assigned me to her guard" Yurei threw a sponge at him and told him to be quiet, not only leaving him extremely confused but also a little aggravated, She then pointed to Sylvia "I want you to tell it" Sylvia cleared her throat and began the tale

 **several months before the end of the war**

the young princess had been, for lack of a better word, trapped in her room, alone, until the war ended. She had sat there for weeks, and her depression had come back stronger than ever, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of what she could handle. Just as her darkest thoughts threatened to consume her mind, a knock on her door saved her. She nearly jumped at the door to answer it, flinging the door open, she saw a slightly startled young ariakin boy. She stared at him for a second, he blushed slightly as her eyes stayed locked to his

"um mam, I'm your new bodyguard" she looked at him, unbelieving

"that's impossible, all of my guards so far have been women" he felt a little more than odd as he handed her the paper. She took it from his hands and read it "why are you the only one receiving a change based on your mental status?" Zephyr was starting to get agitated, he hadn't wanted this task in the first place, and now he was being questioned

" I don't know, all I know is that I'm to guard you from now on" she sighs and gestures for him to come inside, which he does quickly, and she shuts the door. He sat down heavily on the chair next to her bed, and she sat down on the bed. The two had avoided eye contact for the longest of time, until the young hybrid princess remembered that she hadn't even introduced herself to the new body guard

"so I'm Sylvia, sorry for being a bit confrontational earlier, what's your name?"

"Zephyr your highness" was his simple response

"come now, you can call me Sylvia"

"that wouldn't be proper" she gave him a stern look

"look you can either be my friend and body guard or just my body guard, and I don't think your doctor would be too happy with the second option" she gave him a winning smirk, before she saw the darkness in his eyes

"why would you care about some soldier who's lost his usefulness, I'm beneath you and that's how it should stay" she glared at him, it made her sick to be considered above anybody, she felt her anger bubble up

"I'm not above anyone, and I don't appreciate being made out to be" he stood up slowly and turned to the door

"whatever, stop acting like you care" he started to walk away, but faster than she thought possible she was in his face, and an argument ensued, it went on for several long minutes, neither of them realized how close they were to each other, until Sylvia had ended it

"I care because you're the first person I've seen in weeks and I'm lonely ok! I'm scared, I feel neglected, and no one's bothered to help me because of this damn war!" she shoved him away after the realization of how close he had been, and started to cry, flinging herself onto her bed. His objection to her kindness had pushed her over the limit, and the thought of being abandoned and forgot started to scream in her head. She felt herself being picked up by powerful arms and hugged tightly

"I'm sorry I made you cry Sylvia" she couldn't stop crying, barely managing to speak

"w-why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" she croaked out in between sobs

"because, when you've been so alone for as long as I have, you forget that other people have pain too as well as compassion" from then on they had spent all of their time learning about each other. She was horrified by the stories of what he had endured, she suddenly felt extremely guilty, she had only been lonely for a few weeks, while he was forced to endure a lifetime of it. With every week that past, they got more and more comfortable with each other, so much so to the point that he had stopped wearing his armor when not needed. She was so happy to have finally found a friend, a true one at that, one she found beyond interesting, to his stories to his inhuman strength, she enjoyed it all. The same was happening for Zephyr, he finally found someone who hadn't treated him like a monster, a truly caring individual who would listen to his darkest tales and wouldn't see a demon, but would see him for what he truly was, a scared young man thrown into a world that held nothing but hostility towards him. They had both dreaded the time when she had to go sign the treaty, after that, she'd confess her feelings. She didn't get the chance.

 **Present day**

Zephyr's face was completely red as the other two listeners proceeded to lose their minds. They jumped around the two in absolute glee

"oh my god you have to say it now!"

"yeah, do it now! What are you waiting for!? make your dreams come true!" no one quite understood what she meant with the second half of her small rant, but it had made them all confusingly annoyed. Brushing off the annoyance and turning to Zephyr, who was still confused as all hell, she said it

"I love you Zephyr!" Sylvia pounced on the young man, hugging him tightly. It took him a few seconds before he hugged back

"I love you too Sylvia" the two on lookers squealed and ran off ahead of the lovers, flailing their arms and shouting gibberish

"how can they be so calm one minute than become the loudest pair of spaz's this land's ever seen?" Sylvia shrugged and climbed onto his back, knowing he could handle her weight

"to home my noble steed!" he started a slow jog, to which Sylvia replied with a firm smack to his rear, making him start to run

"I'm going to get you back for this later you know!" she laughed loudly as she hung on for dear life

"I know and I'm looking forward to it" somehow, the two had already made it inside when Zephyr and Sylvia arrived. They approached the door and heard utter chaos. Zephyr bravely opened the door only to be hit in the face with a full cake. He stepped inside slowly, Sylvia following him. The house was silent, until a single thing was uttered from Zephyr

"VEGENACE!" he shouted and summoned pumpkin pies, everyone scattered for cover as he managed to fire pies and give some to Sylvia. A full blown battle had begun between the the lovers and the friends, everyone was laughing however, for no blood shall be split in this battle, well not people's blood. Zephyr had gone from long range pie attacks to using apple sauce as a close range weapon, while Sylvia hopped on his back and kept flinging pies. Cupa had been waiting for Zephyr to drench Gen and Yurei in the applely goodness that was the sauce, and as soon as he did

"banzai!" she leaped from behind the couch and charged him. Before her could incapacitate her with the sheer sweetness of the golden sauce she had exploded chocolate cake all over him and wound up falling on him. He gently lifted her up, and summoned a giant vat of ice cream

"for your crimes, I sentence you to death by rocky road! Mwhahahaha!" she yelled in protest

" I plead the fifth"

"you used that wrong"

"noooooooooooo!" he gently pushed her deep into the ice cream, she yelped at the freezing temperature. Andr rose from the pile of pumpkin pies on top of her and ran at Zephyr with a floppy loaf of bread

"for cupa!" she gently hit him on the head with the loaf

"every blow must be delivered with killing intent" she looked at him scared, only for her head to be in cased in a hollow jello box. She laid down defeated. Heather was the only one left standing, she promptly surrendered and went to free cupa

with all his enemies defeated Zephyr and Sylvia went to his room and shut the door. He quickly ripped off his dirty shirt, leaving him in his jeans

"now comes your punishment" Sylvia shivered in anticipation as he locked the door

 **ok if anyone got that very specific reference to that very specific anime about a very specific bald hero, I'll give you a cookie, it'll be hard since I think I may have changed it a bit, anyways no passionate fucking for you all... yet. Oh and before I go, I've started to send every new follower a PM with a chocolate chip cookie in it, consider it incentive to stick around *makes shifty eyes before turning and walking into a wall ***

 **love you guys and gals**

 **lolz out**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, got a puppy, he's a lab/beagle mix, and his name is coal, and he's the reason I didn't get a chapter out on sunday, it's complicated. Soooo this chapter is starting off somewhere different, not going to say where, but I have hints scattered around about where and who. If y'all got the detective skills you can kinda tell who this guy is and what he does. But after the little reveal segment we'll be cutting back to our little group, sorry every body no sex scenes today.. between characters . Have fun**

 **third person, partially omniscient**

The messenger was terrified of many things, but out of all of his fears, two reigned over all. The first being the constant darkness that surrounded his home, and the second which far trumped the first, was facing his master while bearing bad news. He trudged onward, each step echoing slightly against the hardened sand, carrying with him news that would, in all likelihood send his master's already constant sour mood, into one of blind rage. The dark purple towers that stood forever had always allowed him the strength and courage to make it through the dreaded trips to his master. The messenger did not hate his master, far from it, but the fits of rage that he suffered when an obstacle was presented to his plans was very traumatizing. His masters castle was in sight, always signaling the final part of his trips. He decided to jog towards the castle, not wanting his master to wait much longer. The nervous messenger slowed down when he reached the steps to the front entrance, and slowly entered the mansion. The lighting within was far too calm to match how the poor messenger felt. He makes his way upstairs to where his master's perch was stationed. On the second floor he moves at a rapid pace to the giant stained glass doors.

The messenger steps out to find a man standing in a cloak that seemed to be made from a familiar static , with purple hair always combed and sleek. It was time

"s-sire w-w-w-we may have a p-p-problem" the man turns his head, so that only the glow of his purple eyes could be seen. The light they radiated was always intimidating.

"tell me" his voice was the eerie calm that it always was before the rage set in. the messenger knew better than to wait now

"the boy, z-" the man's tail and wings revealed themselves, the tail shooting out to clasp tightly around the messengers neck, and drags him forward to face a scowling beast, with bared fangs

"don't you ever say his name! That bastard has already foiled my plans and I shall not have his name spoken. Now. Tell me the problem" the messenger struggled for breath as his master's tail seemed to grip ever tighter

"t-the bugh, is wigh hish lovur" the man's head snaps to the terrified messenger, his purple scales that decorated his face, flared up in anger, his dragon like eyes

"you're an idiot! You think that girl can unify his mind!?" the angry man tightens his coil around the messengers neck "the last person who could have done that is dead" the messenger is thrown down to the ground. The man turns his head back to face forward. "now give me the full report" the messenger gulps and begins

"well, the boy has reunited with his lover, and her friends, so far they all seem to be acting.. normal. As they are now, he should be too distracted to interfere with your plans sire" the mans tail sways a bit, and turns around fully, his ender eye necklace swinging with his turn, a menacing smile plastered on his face

"brilliant. Now I want you to send a message to Eyricn. The eggs are almost ready, tell him to start the puppeteer and make it a good show." the messenger quickly leaves for the nether. The man turns around to look over a field of dragon eggs, with a single ender dragons egg in the center...

 **third person, partially omniscient**

 **royal mansion**

Zephyr stood there in only his pants, motioning for Sylvia to get undressed, to which she happily started to do, making sure to give Zephyr a bit of a tease. Zephyr jerks his head towards the small window of the guest room, eyes filled with a sudden alertness that hadn't been there before, confusing Sylvia

"Zephyr? What's wrong?" he doesn't answer. Moving to the window he opens it and sniffs looks around, sniffing slightly. He turns back to Sylvia and goes to sit by her

"something very wrong just happened" she raises her eyebrow at him in both concern and confusion

"what do you mean?"

"it's hard to explain, it's a feeling that notch trained me to watch out for after the last two wars began, imagine a giant hand made completely out of evil intent that targeted those filled with hate and manipulated them to do anything" Sylvia looked at him in horror

"d-does that mean?" he nodded softly

"another war may be on the rise" Sylvia quickly made sure she was dressed and Zephyr as well before the two of them rushed out of the mansion without informing the recently recovered group of friends in the living room. Zephyr let out an ear piercing whistle. Moments later a horse clad in golden armor was beside him and Sylvia. He jumped on, pulling his lover with him and they raced towards aryiko. With the horse they were there in under ten minutes, the guards moving to intercept them before they saw the princess and stepped aside. The two zoomed down the main road towards the giant castle at the center of the city. They arrived at the castle stables and deposited their horse and raced into the castle, quickly arriving in the throne room. A startled red headed couple stared at their daughter and her previously thought to be deceased guardian

"what-?" before the king could continue, his daughter inhaled sharply

"daddy, there may be a war on the horizon" his confusion completely disappeared and was replaced by a steely seriousness

"why would you think that?" her mother had decided to ask, and Zephyr joined in

"this may sound ridiculous, but I sensed something of malicious intent spreading over the land" the king knew better than to question his champion of champions, not only that but to be trained by two of the most powerful entities ever, it made what would have been the ravings of a mad man, into something deadly serious

"we believe you, and we'll have the army start preparations for defense and offense, but do you know who will start the conflict Zephyr" the young man, didn't know exactly, but he did have a faint idea of who

"who's been by far the most aggressive nation since the end of the war for the overworld" the king and queen look to each other

"the phantom masters" he nods to them

"but they've only threatened war with the bigger nations and have made some hostile pushes for territories, not anything major"

"while that may be true, they're doing it because they hate the other races, they want the whole of Zyrcois to themselves" the king shakes his head slightly

"they want more land, not the entire continent"

"not yet they don't, but with a push as powerful as this, they'll be coming at the other nation in full force, and I don't need to tell you how bad that is" the king quickly hits a concealed lever and the wall behind him opens up for him to enter. With a flick of his cape he moves into the secret war room to send the message out to all of his allies that war may be coming. He also alerts the general of the army and captain of the guards. He returns, flicks the lever and sits down.

"I want you and the rest of the girls to come into the castle for the time being" Sylvia nods "and Zephyr, I'm glad to see you alive, you're assigned with watching over them, and if war reaches the kingdom, you know what to do" Zephyr nods his head solemnly

" _try not to be so disappointed bud, this will be fun!"_ the fragment of rage shouted before going back into dormancy. The king sends Zephyr along with a convoy of wagons to pick up the rest of the girls. They leave with haste and Sylvia quickly takes a seat in her throne beside her mother

"so, what will happen if they go to war?" Sylvia asks with concern

"they will be an absolute power house, no doubt about that. If all of our allies don't unite, or prepare, there is a great chance that they and their kingdoms will fall"

"are they really that powerful?"

"their nation used to be home to a nest of ayrewn serpents"

"I'm sorry it's been a while since I've heard the term?"

"think of a dragon, except just a tiny bit weaker, then add about a hundred thousand of them" Sylvia gulped in fear

"h-how will we be able to stop them?" he gave his daughter a reassuring smile

"Zephyr is pretty much our ace for everything, he's the insurance we use whenever we have an aggressor, he's slain a master phantom master bare handed, as long as he's on our side, we'll be fine" she gave out a sigh of relief, knowing that Zephyr was that powerful gave her hope, and something... else. She quickly dismissed herself from her parents and made her way to her room, shutting and locking her door. She laid down on the bed and opened up her drawer.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE FEMALE MASTURBATION, YA BETTER SKIPSIE DOODLES**

she pulled out a purple dildo from the drawer. Eyeing it hungrily, she began to strip so fast she was nearly ripping her clothes off. She knew it may be inappropriate to do this, considering the news, but she also knew this may be the last time to enjoy something like this for a while. She luckily didn't need to get the lube, because the not only had thinking of Zephyr's power given her hope it had also given her dirty thoughts of him slamming into her relentlessly, groping her breast and teasing her nipples with each thrust, she was wet enough. She ran the shaft of the dildo against the glistening lips of her entrance, imagining her love teasing her, rubbing the shaft against her clit sent tingles throughout her body. As her dream sequence progressed so did she, picturing Zephyr's cock **(don't know why, just typing that word is weird)** slamming into her she did the same with the dildo, massaging her breast with her other hand.

Her pace was erratic, slamming the dildo deeper and deeper, as she pinched and tugged her own nipple. She started to moan loudly, her arm quickly became tired so she decided to set up the dildo cowgirl style and ride it. She bounced on the purple rod quickly, not caring if her boobs started to sway and jiggle with each downward thrust. With no control over herself, her riding became rough, the sound of her ass smacking down onto the bed was loud, but not as loud as her cries of pleasure.

She came after several minutes of riding the dildo, biting back a scream of ecstasy, and allowing her body to twitch and convulse with the pleasure of an orgasm.

 **OK YOU CAN LOOK NOW!**

She quickly dressed herself, hiding the dildo she laid down. With the sweet thoughts of her lover, she fell asleep

 **ok so let me know how you guys felt about this chapter, I threw in the masturbation scene just to give you guys and gals some stuff to hold you over. To be honest, I may start updating the loner again, mainly cause I'm starting to see some differences I don't exactly like, however, that's a big maybe, not to mention my writing styles changed, but it's still a possibility. And mister guest, you were right on the money with your review :D**

 **love you guys and gals**

 **lolz out**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back, it's been a poop week, broke mah charger, bunch of cleaning coming up, my internet was taken for the weekend, and a whole bunch of other poop, but I'm back so here we are with a new chapter of _return of the shadow._ Enjoy!**

 **Third person partially omniscient, following zephyr and the convoy**

Zephyr knew that the masters always sent out scout squadrons that were ordered to execute any threat they encounter, but he knew better than to believe they were restricted to attacking militants and their assets. He knew they would slaughter anyone they got their hands on, public officials, civilians, even people who weren't a part of the kingdom they were assigned to scout. These thoughts pushed Zephyr into his warrior mentality, kill, kill every enemy, even if they flee or surrender. Doing such things would tear him apart later on when he thought about it, the terror in their eyes, the screaming, the final breath

" _ **glorious, isn't it?"** _ Zephyr tries to shake his head free of the annoying fragment of rage

" _no it's not"_ the fragment let out a deep breath

" _ **you say that, yet I'm not influencing you to think like you were"**_ zephyr groaned internally

" _you make it seem like that since I'm doing it, I enjoy it, which I don't"_ he could feel the fragment smile evilly

" _ **I think you forgot that I was born of your rage and desire to slaughter all enemies set before you. It's always been in your blood, it's the very essence of the Ariakin"**_ the young boy couldn't win, not when the fragment used the Ariakin card, so he turned his attention back to the approaching mansion. When they reached the mansion Zephyr rushes into the mansion, yelling for everyone. All of the girls came rushing down, Yurei being the first one down and first to ask what he wanted

"what's wrong Zephyr!?" he started gesturing for them to follow him

"we need to go to the castle, war's coming" they all looked to him in fear as he led them to the convoy. Once they were safe in the wagons he gave the horsemen the signal to go, and moved over to his horse. Just as he was about to get onto a shadowy spear grazed the horses armor, he quickly sent the horse running after the convoy. As the horse stopped blocking the way, Zephyr saw five phantom masters dressed in traditional scout armor. They launched a volley of shadow spears at the young Ariakin, who raised his arm and stopped every one of them with an individual block of stone before they dissipated. The five looked at him with confusion before they drew their swords and lunged at the boy in a half circle. Zephyr blocked the one in the middle whose strike was the first to reach him with his bare hands before wrenching the blade from his hand and launching the blade handle first at the scout next to him on the right, killing the phantom master instantly as the handle pierced his skull in the fraction of a second. With the first scout disarmed, he kicked him in the chest, killing him and sending him flying, zephyr jumped to the side, avoiding the last scout on the right's strike and dodged the two on the left by sliding between the two's blades and piercing their hearts with daggers hidden in his sleeves before they knew what had happened. The final scout had turned to run, only to find rope around his neck pulling him back and strangling him. Zephyr simply yanked his arm upwards so fast that the scouts neck snapped. Zephyr dropped the man and started his small journey home.

As the boy walked, another person stood atop a tree watching him leave, looking down at his watch

"less than twenty seconds, so close to breaking his old record, just short by a few seconds" the man waved as Zephyr turned to look at him, and jumped down when the young man motioned him over. The two met up at the edge of the trail, and gave each other a quick hug before separating "so they really are going to war huh?" Zephyr shook his head

"I really wish they weren't old friend, I really wish they weren't, so what of your nation? I assume that they've made a full recovery?" Amos gave the young Ariakin a warm smile

"thanks to you and your allies, my country has recovered quite well, we're back up to around seven hundred thousand citizens, sadly our military strength is barely twenty thousand men, the half of which will be defending the kingdom, so that's all we can lend to you at the time" he sighed and started walking back to the kingdom, motioning for his old friend to follow

"so what else is happening Amos, you find a girl yet?" Zephyr playfully elbowed him in the side, while Amos punched him lightly on the arm

"no, not yet at least, I've been busy rebuilding my home district, in fact I think I've finally got more muscle mass than you" Zephyr stopped and eyed him up and down as Amos gave him a smug smirk

"doubt it"

"oh really now? How about we put that to the test?"

"what are we talkin about here, like arm wrestling or tug of war?" Amos got into a ready stance

"try to knock me over" Amos' smug grin was effectively wiped off as he was knocked to the ground in a fraction of a second, and was replaced with a dejected look as Zephyr dragged him along towards their destination. Amos flailed around and yanked his leg free and stood up, dusting himself off "alright my turn!" Zephyr got into a ready stance and Amos rushed him, pushing him along the dirt, making lines where his feet dug in as the night hunter flexed his muscles in an attempt to knock the Ariakin down. Amos let out a yelp of surprise as his old friend picked him up and bent backwards and launched forward, slamming the night hunter down, who let out a groan "welp, that's a new back problem in the future" Zephyr picked him up and they went back to walking down the path

"you have your eyes on any girl?"

"why are you bringing that up again?"

"well you could always help your people reach a solid seven hundred thousand" Amos stiffened slightly, before relaxing as the pain in his back acted up

"do you really think I'm ready to raise a child"

"why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm only twenty three god damn it!"

"I've seen an eighteen year old with two and he seemed alright"

"oh you're so full of crap"

"dude I'm being serious"

"well I'm not even close to being ready" 

"well yeah, you gotta go find a girl, and you know" Zephyr starts to make thrusting gestures into the air before Amos attempts to smack him in the back of the head, and being countered with a right hook straight into the gut, knocking the air out of him

"unf! Ok, not a good idea, so what about you?"

"got sterilized remember?"

"oh damn, well you got any girls that might be interested in me?"

"maybe , I'll need to get to know them a lot more before I get to suggesting potential partners" Amos sighed as they continued their walk, making small conversation along the way. Reaching the main gate several minutes later they start to speed walk to the castle to inform the king of the attack.

They enter the castle and move to the throne, being greeted by the entire royal family and six generals and admirals , who all turned to the newly entered pair, one of the generals spoke up

"you two had better have some extremely important news to be interrupting our session" Zephyr cleared his throat

"a group of five phantom master scouts attacked me several minutes ago, the Sancticu empire had finally made it's move" the group all looked to each other, fear and panic in the younger attendants, being the two young princesses, the king and queen had worry, while the generals and admirals had a look of that said that they were ready

"we'll need to put a stop to this quickly, how many soldiers can you lend to attack them?" the king sighs softly as he raises up a piece of paper

"about ninety five thousand, not including the sixty five men and women in the ninth generation elites that we possibly could send, what of you five?" the first of them to speak were the admirals, both wearing sea blue uniforms, collared button up, slacks, and boots with golden stripes going down the right side of the uniform along with a chest clad in ribbons, medals, and a name tag

"from the league of maris, we can send forty five warships, and a total of twenty thousand naval service men" the other admiral nodded his confirmation.

The next to speak was a general

"from the nation of Militus, we are able to send one hundred thousand and seven hundred elites, seven hundred animal attack squadrons, and seventy thousand regular militants" this general wears a uniform consisting of a crimson coat that connected at the chest and split down the rest of the torso, and a golden shirt on the inside and pants on the bottom along with golden boots, ribbons and medals adorned on the right side of the coat while the left showed his name, with a final touch of a crimson sash going down from the left shoulder to the right side of his stomach

"from the kingdom of Infavi we can send two hundred siege weapon along with thirty thousand elite warriors, and eighty five thousand regular militants" this general wore a deep green cloak that hid his uniform, but showed the rank of general

"from the empire of Animulik we can grant five thousand animal attack squads and fifty five thousand six hundred men and women along with them" this general wore a long gray trench coat that covered up a gray shirt that showed his name and achievements along with gray pants and boots. All of them looked quite basic, buzz cut hair, scarred faces, strong jaw lines, tall, calculating eyes, basically the same, but not the last

"from the land magike, we can grant fifty thousand magic casters and ten thousand soldiers" this man wore a simple blue cloak with the word 'domini' which in ancient spawn meant master, and looked like an old man with long gray hair

the king looked satisfied, and rose from his throne

"and with one final addition, being my champion returned, Zephyr Vackili, who will be granted high command along with my generals" the militants turned to the young man, eyes wide with shock before they all bowed, causing Zephyr to become slightly uncomfortable

" I apologize for my earlier rudeness, savior of Mingia" the general from Militus spoke out

"um it's ok sir, you can simply refer to me by my name" the generals stood straight and the militun nodded

"we shall begin preparations immediately, we cannot allow them to reach our individual lands gentlemen" the generals began to leave as a scream was heard from outside of the castle

 **yup I'm back with cliffhangers, anyways, I've got some news, if anyone wants to become my beta reader (a big if there XD) just PM me and we'll work out something, so enjoy the day eveyone, and just in case I don't get a new chap by the time of father's day, happy father's day lol**

 **love you guys and gals, and the several sentient rocks out there (I'm quite tired)**

 **lolz out**


	11. an update on my profile

Alright everyone, i think im finally back from a long time of being away. I'm sorry for just going into the dark like that, but im thinking that along with this new story im working on over at fiction press, i was thinking that i would reboot my stories for the last time, this time im going to make my stories more coherent, im not going to try and cram as many story ideas into as before, i thought id let you all know before i delete the older versions


	12. update on my profile

ok so some shit happened and my internet is getting shut down by my mom, i don't know if its going to affect my wi fi for my laptop so im letting you all know, if it does i'll work on it when i have free time in school. sorry to everyone looking forward to me making a comeback, also both alone in a divided world and the shadow returns will be rebooted, but only alone in a divided world will keep its name


End file.
